Talk:The Time of My Life/@comment-4127080-20130426221617
Jiberty and Maybell two of the most popular ship and have the saddest love stories in Degrassi history. It just sad that they both are couples who have so much potential on becoming the endgame. Yeah they did have problems like any other couple but you can tell they truly love each. Jiiberty- They were the class clown and the overachiever and I find that cute. The main reason how I ship them is because I love how Liberty since the beginning love JT for him. She didn't love him because he was good looking. She love him because his personlity. I started shipping them more in season 3&4. I also love how Liberty got JT and Manny to be together for JT to be happy and not to be alone. Yeah she was with Towerz but I have no doubt in my mind that she was still in love with JT. Also their first kiss when JT finally realizes that he was in love with Liberty. I love how JT always made an effort to make Liberty happy even if they were broken up or not. In Rock this Town the moment when JT found out that Liberty wasn't his first love she was also the one. I hate that JT never got the chance to tell her his true feelings. I always knew that Liberty will never love a guy like she did with JT in her time in Degrassi and I was right. Then most important reason that I love them is how that even if they weren't together they will never turn their back to each other and many couples lack of that. Maybell- The jock and the band geek. They were awkward and shy like any first relationship which was cute. They were semma 2.0. Every episode made them ship them more. The way that Cam look at Maya when he first met her. You could tell that he was in love and Maya was not a 2nd choice to him.That why I love maybell more than I will ever love zaya. Their first kiss was just so cute. He got on his knees on kiss her. Doll Parts 2 that when I love them even more. Cam prove that he really love Maya. In that episode is when I finally realize that Cam will never love any girl as he loves Maya. The way how he beg forgiviness even if she dump him over the phone. The way how Maya went back to him in tears. That has to be on of my fave scene, I love the way how Cam look at her like he want to hug her. He took her back and made in effort. Campbell Saunders is a totally gentleman. I mean if a guy takes you back without hesitating and makes an effort then he's a keeper. BBS was just so sad that Cam took his own life because he thought Maya will be more happy that is when I was realize that Cam thought that Maya was his soulmate. I mean if a guy takes his own life to make the girl who he loves happy then he isn't just your soulmate he is your Jack Dawson. For Jiberty I always picture them getting married raising a family and having cute little class clowns and overacheivers. For Maybell I picture the same thing but this time having cute little hockey players and musicians. I don't care that they were young but their love is strong. I will never picture them loving someone that isn't eachother.